custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mata Nui Saga
Related to the BIONICLE.com segment but a story in continuity with the Codak Nui Tales and is the prelude to the first story in Izumal: Planet of Peace, it takes place in an alternate universe and will eventually cause Iruini's story on Izumal. Chapter One Mata Nui was a giant robot. His form was built on Spherus Magna. "This being will not succeed in merging us! He is not a warrior, he will be a destroyer, he will doom us all," Angonce yelled. "It is too late Angonce, you see we have already begun," answered the Great Being Kreeamu. "He will use the wrong elements, we need to make something just in case his mission fails. Which it will!" yelled Angonce. "Agreed, but what? And how are you certain of this?" asked Kreeamu. "Tuma told me," replied Angonce with a smirk. "Tuma?" asked Kreeamu. "Not our Tuma, a Tuma with an Olmak," responded Angonce and told the leader of how this 'Tuma' had witnessed Mata Nui lose his ways. "What!" exclaimed Kreeamu. "But Mata Nui was given one more chance," reassured Angonce,"so either we build him or we make a tool that will aid him." The two came to the answer of building the robot. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Thousands of years ago, after the first robot had been constructed Angonce was out looking for Rojol. "Where is that traitor!" screamed Angonce. "That traitor is gone," said the Alternate Tuma. "What!" cried Angonce. "Dead and gone away. Anyways, you must focus on the new robot. The bigger stronger one. Without it Toa Iruini will never be able to get to Izumal," explained the Alternate Tuma holding the Olmak. "Izumal is a myth. It doesn't exist!" snapped Angonce. "Maybe not in this world but in the world where I come from, the Great Beings learned from their mistakes but still trusted others. They constructed a giant robot, bigger and better than the last. Thus Mata Nui awoke as an intellect and several smaller beings were placed inside him," the Alternate Tuma kept explaining. They went on to see the Matoran Universe be constructed. "I shall take that into consideration as I am now the head chief in construction," assured Angonce. "The weapon, when this goes wrong?" asked the Alternate Tuma. "Complete, now let us meet again, at the Northern Frost," said Angonce and with that the Alternate Tuma zapped himself away. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The next time the Alternate Tuma came, the robot was done. "What beings have been placed in it?" asked the Alternate Tuma. "Matoran workers. We have begun a protection system inside the robot," started Angonce. "What?" asked the Aternate Tuma. "Six Toa warriors. Tahu, Lewa, Pohatu, Kopaka, Onua and Gali," cheered Angonce. "Oh, make sure that they make it to the being Artakha immediatly when they awake," ordered the Alternate Tuma. "Yes, I have something to tell you," said Angonce. "Heremus plans on destroying the Skrall." "I must kill him," the Alternate Tuma walked off. He later arrived near the Great Being Heremus. "Tuma?" questioned Heremus. "Not your Tuma," answered the Alternate Tuma and transported Heremus to a limbo where only he existed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The robot fired up and two worlds split from the one. Bota Magna on one side and Aqua Magna on the other. They began to orbit Bara Magna. The robot quickly landed on Aqua Magna. Before it landed it had to dodge debris from its old world. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Citezens of Kwyn, I am wondering as to why our home is shaking so?" asked a Turaga elder. "Because, Mata Nui is complete. He has launched and will be here soon," answered a Matoran, Kinon. "No. Mata Nui is here," said the Alternate Tuma. "Who are you?" the Turaga demanded to know. "Look up," ordered the Alternate Tuma. "Who are you?" cried the Turaga only to be killed the instant. "Now look up!" commanded Tuma. When the Matoran didn't do his bidding he destroyed a bay and they looked up. They saw giant eyes looking over them and six canisters falling on a far away neighboring island. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The next time the Alternate Tuma came, the robot was done. "What beings have been placed in it?" asked the Alternate Tuma. "Matoran workers. We have begun a protection system inside the robot," started Angonce. "What?" asked the Aternate Tuma. "Six Toa warriors. Tahu, Lewa, Pohatu, Kopaka, Onua and Gali," cheered Angonce. "Oh, make sure that they make it to the being Artakha immediatly when they awake," ordered the Alternate Tuma. "Yes, I have something to tell you," said Angonce. "Heremus plans on destroying the Skrall." "I must kill him," the Alternate Tuma walked off. He later arrived near the Great Being Heremus. "Tuma?" questioned Heremus. "Not your Tuma," answered the Alternate Tuma and transported Heremus to a limbo where only he existed. Chapter Two Chapter 2.1 The village of Iconox had just lost to Vulcanus in a match. This meant that they had just lost a trade caravan of Exsidian to the Fire Tribe. "You are going to be fine Strakk," assured Metus to the Vetran Glatorian Strakk. "I overheard where the caravan is going. No!" yelled Strakk and raised his sword. "Please, its only fair and your a Glatorian what could hurt you," begged Metus. "Only because you begged," answered Strakk. "Oh, and Gresh is going with you. I better inform the tribe leaders," said Metus and left. Gresh had suggested going out as soon as dawn broke. "Oh no rookie, we are going with extra Thornax to avoid the Vorox," resented Strakk. The two Glatorian kept arguing about the ways of travel and if the Bone Hunters attacked. "You, guide!" Strakk yelled at Tarduk. "Are you qualified?" "I have travelled all over Bara Magna, but never here," admitted Tarduk. "I hated actions of the Core War, because of it I'm stuck here - wait I can't see Iconox," warned Strakk. "Stop the caravan! Me and Gresh will take the Exsidian." "No," said Gresh immediatly and pointed his thornax launcher at Strakk. "Keep going." "Help me!" screamed Kirbold, he was running after the caravan. Strakk hit the Vorox chasing him with Thornax. "Told you Vorox would come," boasted Strakk and they let Kirbold on board. ---- "We're going to face the Sea of Liquid Sand, more Vorox and maybe even Bone Hunters," speculated Kirbold. "What dangers do you think there are Tarduk?" "Well there is a long lost city that I plan to go to after the Arena Magna," said Tarduk misunderstanding Kirbold. Kirbold saw a Spikit and jumped on it while the others stayed in their Sandstalker Caravans. Then they had to quickly rid their vehicles through a wave of desert snakes. "Thank god they don't talk," said Strakk who was far behind but eventually made it. He made it but his Sandstalker Caravan landed in quicksand. "Help me!" ---- Gresh thinking quickly grabbed a rope from the caravan with the Exsidian and threw it at Strakk. He pulled the Glatorian out. "Nice job, remind me to be your first opponent when you become a veteran Glatorian," cheered Strakk. The snakes however were still after them. They used their Sandstalkers to go right over the quicksand and into the Black Spike Mountains. The snakes however went straight into the quicksand. As the crew quietly carried along, to avoid Skrall, they saw two guarding their home. "Look at their armor. That armor belongs to dead Glatorian," Strakk told Gresh. This angered the young Glatorian. "Guys... Malum," croaked Kirbold. The crew immediatly turned to see Malum, but no Vorox. "Hello Strakk and Gresh, I just saw you passing by and killing snakes so I wanted to tell you there is a large amount of Skrall here," warned the exiled Glatorian and left. ---- "Metus, why didn't you tell me that the convoy had to go through the Black Spike Mountains!" Raanu demanded to know. "I didn't know, you just told me," lied Metus. "If the convoy doesn't arrive, Metus, then we won't honour any goods that Iconox wins from us in the arena," threatened Raanu. "I hope it arrives, for if not a second war will begin," Metus lied again. ---- As Malum left the group heard cries of a Striker Bird. "Skrall," deduced Gresh. "Right you are. Now give us your Sandstalkers and caravans," ordered Branar who just came from the shadows with his Skrall. "What is in them anyway?" "The metal we are giving is an apology to Tuma, he would be very angry if it arrived without its guardians," complied Gresh. Very true, that's me but I planned this out thought the Alternate Tuma watching from the shadows. The Skrall disarmed the group and they headed towards Arena Roxtus. Gresh out of despair hit a Skrall in the head with Exsidian and Strakk hit his Thornax Launcher at a cliff causing the rubble to bury the Skrall. Some Skrall survived. "Its not worth it," Branar decided. He then broke Gresh's weapons and threw them alongside Strakk's broken Thornax Launcher as the caravans and Sandstalkers were also buried. ---- When Strakk awoke he found Gresh, Kirbold and Tarduk in a smooth tunnel talking about how it wasn't natural. Strakk knew it wasn't natural. They then talked about ending up where Skrall had never even survived; the eastern territories. I wonder if the Glatorian could use their elements. Oh well, its a good thing Strakk can't thought Tarduk. "Look at those symbols!" Gresh pointed out. "I've seen those. They have something to do with the Great Beings," exclaimed Tarduk. "Kirbold, why exactly do we blame the Great Beings for the Shattering and why we don't try to learn about them." "Gresh why do you think Great Beings built this place?" Strakk asked the rookie. Suddenly a Sand Bat attacked only to be killed by Scarabax. Outside the cave, Fero wanted to kill the group because he was distracted by the avalanche and for losing to Strakk. "You stupid idiot!" Strakk yelled at Gresh. "You walked right into the middle of a Scarabax swarm. You could have died!" Kirbold pointed out a slit in the wall which Gresh pulled. Suddenly the cave walls became smaller and smaller. Tarduk hit a switch which stopped the walls. They left the cave and found Malum nearly killing Fero. "Stop!" yelled Strakk and Malum threw the Bone Hunter away. Malum's Vorox came. "He attacked me," said Malum. "Besides, his kind stole my sword and sold it to the Skrall. Vorox get the two villagers." The Vorox swiftly took Tarduk and Kribold. "Get it back or these two don't return." The two Glatorian agreed and took off, they arrived at the Skrall camp posing as prisoners. "I don't buy it Glatorian," said Atakus. "Stay down!" yelled Strakk and too Atakus out. They then entered a bunker. "Look at all these riches, we wont take them. It'll blunder our escape. There's the sword get it and lets leave." "It says Ackar. This is Ackar's lets give it to him not Malum," jested Gresh. "Giving it to Malum gets us the villagers. Think idiot," slammed Strakk. The two escaped Roxtus by knocking Atakus out again. "Why does it have a transmitter on it? Oh well lets split up, you get the Agori I scare away the Vorox." The two agreed, Gresh covered his armor with glowing sand and by the time he reached Malum's camp the light drove the Vorox off. Strakk however attempted to jack a wagon which the Vorox pursued. Strakk drove the wagon into the Skrall River. "I'm an idiot," said Gresh in sarcasm. Again with the Agori and almost sinking Gresh thought fast and dove to the bottom to get knocked out with a rock. Gresh had a strange vision, Vulcanus was on fire. Malum and his Vorox attacked, passing through the Bone Hunters and Skrall. Then a shooting star landed and grew into a figure, a Glatorian sized figure who kept growing and calling his name. "Why wont this idiot wake up!" exclaimed Ackar. "I'm not an idiot Strakk... oh... hi Ackar, hi Kiina," yelled Gresh, waking up. "Okay, this is how you got here: Raanu got nervous as to why the package didn't arrive, he sent helpers and when I came Strakk fished you out of the river. Tarduk offered Strakk half his rare artifacts," explained Ackar. "The spikit ran off and the exsidian is at the bottom of the Skrall river." "Lets use Strakk as bait to get the exsidian back," offered Kiina. the three Glatorian agreed. Following the plan, Strakk waited for Skrall to find him. Unlucky for him it was Stronius. "Bring me a wagon," Stronius ordered his Skrall. They soon came with a spikit and a wagon. "Tuma doesn't approve of your plan but he lets it go," informed a Skrall. As soon as the Skrall got all the exsidian out of the river Stronius aimed his Thornax Launcher at Strakk, but then Ackar and Kiina came with their ambush. Kiina gave Strakk her trident for defense and attempted to outrace the Skrall only seeing Malum and his Vorox up ahead. "Hey bucket heads, the Vorox are our allies," Ackar had tricked the Skrall into fighting the Vorox. "I didn't mean for the Vorox to die." Using a sandstalker Malum reached the group. "You work with Skrall," Malum accused Ackar. "No!" fought back Gresh. "Listen rookie don't argue you'll die," threatened Malum and left. ---- "Man this path is just like the Dunes of Treason," Kirbold told Tarduk. "I know!" exclaimed Tarduk. "Look! That crater... dead Bone Hunters," yelled and then whispered Gresh. Kiina picked one up. "What happened," she asked. "Skopio," moaned the Bone Hunter and went cold. Hoping the Skopio wasn't near by the group kept going. Suddenly Bara Magna began to tremble and the Skopio came out. It wasn't a Skopio it was a machine with Telluris in it. An explosive Thronax Launcher threw Ackar out and Kiina told Gresh to take of the vetran Glatorian. She climbed on the back of the machine. Then Gresh and Ackar shoved exsidian into the machine disabling its wheels. Kiina pushed Telluris off. "He deserved it," Kiina told a shocked Gresh. "He's alive. Its okay Gresh, last Iron Tribe Glatorian's deserve to end that way," assured Ackar. ---- Finally the team arrived at Vulcanus. "Thank you. Without you six another war would have started," thanked Raanu. "Hey Gresh, I can help train you," offered Kiina. "Sure," agreed Gresh. Chapter 2.2 Tarduk had just helped deliver Exsidian to Vulcanus. This was a hard job and it needed to have been finished. His job right now was simple he had to prepare the city Atero for the Arena Magna with: Kirbold, Kyry, Crotesius and Scodonius. "There are minor repairs to Arena Magna, but big repairs to us thanks to Malum," said Tarduk. Kirbold merely nodded his head. Kirbold just wanted to get back to Iconox. Tarduk began digging and found something interesting. It was broken off of something and was twice the size of his hand. Unknown it had a circle with a much smaller circle inside and at the bottom of it. He looked at the back, there was a map. He recognized some places, a chain of mountains was the Black Spike Mountains. The map was north of the mountains and was an area he was not familiar with, a land the Skrall were said to come from. There were two more symbols, one was a bunch of lines that looked like a maze, the other was a star, a Red Star. "Hey," it was Crotesius. "Wanna trade, give me that I'll give you a ride." "Sure," agreed Tarduk. "To the regions shown on this map." "Okay," it was Crotesius agreeing. ---- Only Kribold agreed in coming with the two. They decided to take sandstalkers. They wer being stalked by Iron Woves. They were trapped... suddenly a Glatorian came in front of them. It was Surel, he kept the Iron Wolves at bay. "Turn back! The Element Lord of Ice is here!" warned Surel, but it was too late. The Element Lord of Ice set out an avalanche. Chapter 2.3 When Mata Nui awoke he found himself on a strange place. "Where am I?" he asked. "Bara Magna," came a cold voice behind him. "Who are you?" asked Mata Nui. "I am Berix, the snake," said the 20 foot long bio-mechanical reptile. "I saw you used that mask to make your body. You also made me this by mistake" Mata Nui left the snake alone and he wandered off. He met a Glatorian Gresh. Mata Nui became best friends with this Glatorian over time and even began participating in their arena matches. "Your good," came a figure behind him one day, it was Ackar. Ackar introduced Mata Nui to Kiina. Together the four discovered clues to free Mata Nui's people who were enslaved by a Tyrant and his minions. ---- "There is a story behind your planet as you may know," Mata Nui told Kiina. "Everybody knows it, its just better hearing it from others perspectives. How do you tell it?" asked Kiina. "Long ago, the world of Spherus Magna was a prosperous scene. The discovery of protodermis a powerful energy at the core of the planet tore its people apart. Many died in Leins Drift, the Northern Frost was damaged badly. The Glatorian Vastus commited many crimes against his people and against the Skrall. The Ice Tribe versus the Fire Tribe. Malum versus Strakk, Ackar versus Gelu. They kept fighting until the planet itself was nearly torn apart. It was the big war, many would come to follow it. Many would come on Bara Magna. But the war on Spherus Magna nearly tore the planet apart." "That was good," said Kiina. "How do you know this." "Tahu?" asked Mata Nui. "What?" replied Kiina. "What?" answered Mata Nui in a question. ---- "Okay, I heard you told Kiina a part of our history, right?" asked Ackar. "Yes," answered Mata Nui. "This is the next part that she didn't tell you, I bet you don't even know this part," said Ackar. "Wise but Fallible Great Beings constructed a Giant Robot. The construction was lead by a mysterious figure called Rojol. Rojol was one of the few Skrall who were ancient. Rojol had started out as an Agori but his great deeds had earned him the right to mutate. He didn't want the mutation, Angonce gave it to him anyway. After constructing the robot, the Great Beings discovered that Rojol had given it an unstable power source. Rojol retreated with Tuma, taking the name Branar. The giant robot was destroyed and its parts were scattered around the face of Spherus Magna. Only one part was missing and it was placed in an area secret so that nobody could take it but the destined one. The destined one could only be saved by the one of light." "Who is this destined one?" asked Mata Nui. "I don't know, hopefully he is a warrior like you," answered Ackar. "Hopefully, but I will help free your people from the might of the Skrall," answered Mata Nui. Mata Nui, Kiina, Ackar and Gresh had done with the help of Vastus, the vetran Glatorian who had done bad deeds in the Core War. ---- Tuma had escaped his prison, Mata Nui wondered what it meant. Perditus stood guard on the Mega Village, noticing how its parts looked much like a robot. Mata Nui joined him. "Hello," said Perditus. "Hello, there is more to this planet than meets the eye," said Mata Nui hoping to befriend the Glatorian. "What do you mean?" asked Perditus. "Spherus Magna's past could be my future. Perditus you do understand that the Mega-Village is a giant robot, well two things stand in the way of freeing my people," said Mata Nui. "What?" asked Perditus, growing curious. "Powering this giant robot and getting permission to use it," answered Mata Nui. "Neither will be an easy task, I will aid you," assured Perditus and left. ---- "Mata Nui, I have found a map. It will aid us in the Valley of the Maze," said an Agori villager. "Let me see that map," ordered Mata Nui. "Only if you let me go with you," bartered the Agori. "Fine, give me the map," said Mata Nui. Looking at the map he noticed it was written by Rojol and had the title: Final Source. "Here, now lead on." Following the Agori villager into the far North, they traveled within the deepest parts of the Valley of the Maze, encountering Skrall and traps along the way. Eventually they found a cubic power source. Unstable but it would be useful and was the missing power source that could have saved the first robot. ---- "That robot was made eons ago," Branar told his pack of Skrall who had been spying on the Glatorian ever since Tuma lost to Mata Nui. "What happened?" asked a nameless Skrall. "I damaged it," answered Branar. "You see just before testing I took the main power source right out of it and was able to put it in the center of the Valley of the Maze." "You made it to the center? Impossible, blasphemy!" jested the Skrall who ended up in half. ---- "Hello Mata Nui," greeted Raanu. "What you have there is a robot, you are living in a robot," Perditus told Raanu. "Yes, you are and this powers up the robot," explained Mata Nui. "Why do you need to power it up, our people will be homeless!" cried Raanu. "I will explain to you why later," said Mata Nui,"I need some rest now." ---- As Mata Nui finished explaining why he needed to use the robot Raanu finally understood. "I will let you use this robot, on one condtion," bargained the village elder. "You must find us a home and take us somewhere where it is nice and cool with lots to drink." Perditus, Mata Nui, Ackar, Gresh and Kiina walked up to the fixed metal giant and Mata Nui asked Perditus to put in the power source. "Okay," replied the fire Glatorian and climbed in and placed the power source directly at the robots chest. Mata Nui's body disintegrated and the mask fell on the ground. The next thing the Glatorian knew was that Mata Nui was standing as a metal giant. Using tongs Perditus threw the Kanohi Ignika at the giant. The giant absorbed the mask. Mata Nui was constantly fixing and adjusting the robot as he had no Matoran to regulate it. In weeks time the Kanohi Ignika helped Mata Nui master the robot. ---- Mata Nui remembered the many Matoran from different worlds he had put inside himself originally during the first thousand years. It was so long ago, he missed that time. That was the past and he ignored the Matoran's helpless cries. The Matoran Universe fell because of him. As the Matoran Universe was inside him. He made the species Makuta to regulate the universe while Matoran fixed and updated his body. ---- A long, long time ago In Mata Nui's body, Makuta Teridax was talking to Makuta Spirah. "We do all the work shouldn't we get the credit?" Teridax asked Spirah. "Yes!" roared Spirah. "So it is, we shall upsurp Mata Nui, ha ha ha ha!" laughed Teridax. ---- Current Time The Glatorian: Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Perditus watched. Malum and his Vorox watched. A pack of Skrall led by Rojol now Branar watched, as Mata Nui grabbed Bota Magna and Aqua Magna and began to merge worlds. I don't have much time, Makuta is coming closer. Can you not help me hurry up Mata Nui asked the mask of life which helped him control the robot. Inside Mata Nui the alternate Tuma was walking in his gold plated Olmak armor and holding the Mask of Space. "I don't want to have to use you again, but Lesovikk did a fine job at teaching me how to use you," said the Alternate Tuma and saw a carving a Kanohi. "Kanohi Arthidex?" Looking blandly confused Tuma spoke to the mask he held again,"I have to talk to Katau about what I want to use you for. Its the only way." With that the Alternate Tuma left. Back outside the Glatorian, villagers and from the distance Skrall watched as a metal giant landed on Bara Magna. "Makuta!" exclaimed Mata Nui. "Yes Mata Nui it is me. I see you too have a robotic body," said Makuta. "How about we both rule the world now." "No!" cried Mata Nui. "You do not understand! We must both recreate the world of Spherus Magna. It is our destiny." "It was my destiny but I have averted that now!" laughed Makuta. "This world is mine now!" Suddenly out of the foot of Makuta, Tahu Nuva arrived. He was with a Toa of Light, the greatest Toa in the world. What Mata Nui saw next was a displeasure, hordes of Rahkshi and Skakdi; Nektann's Legions. "Aaaargh!" screamed Mata Nui. Makuta had punched him in the robotic chest. I must defeat Makuta without destroying my own people. But how? This means I have one more foe to go through before I can recreate Spherus Magna though Mata Nui as he fell. The Glatorian, led by Perditus, confronted Nektann's Legions. "Till death!" yelled Perditus. Ackar was shooting thornax launchers at Rahkshi, nobody knew where Gresh was. The Glatorian waged into war. "Remember Mata Nui, when you crashed in Aqua Magna and fell dormant because of disease I put in you. Remember how the Toa Metru landed on your face after it became a jungle," taunted Makuta. "In the end, I won!" Chapter Three The five Toa Mahri and Artakha fought an army of rahkshi. "You guys have to come with me to Tanuuk. We must solve the mystery of the Olmak Totem," said Artakha as he froze a bunch of rahkshi and then burned them up. He then sliced rahkshi in half with his axe. "Ha, ha, ha," laughed a Skakdi warlord. "Piraka!" exclaimed Jaller. "No! I am Nektann. If I lose Makuta loses. See how it works," taunted Nektann and grabbed Jaller and threw him at the rest of the Toa Mahri. They were knocked out by the Skakdi's immense strength. "I though Nektann was a robot," laughed Artakha. "Save it for the forges creator," shot back Nektann and a great battle ensued. Artakha used his axe only to be stopped by Nektann's blades. Nektann then kicked Artakha. The blue giant won. "You may have killed my Rahkshi army Toa and forger but I still won," taunted Nektann and left. The Toa awoke only to have Artakha erased from their minds and a thought stuck in their head: take Iruini to Izumal. ---- "What about preparations to get Iruini to Izumal," the Alternate Tuma asked Katau. "That would work, which planets in the Alternate Dimension want to get Iruini to Izumal?" asked Katau. "The Matoran Universe inside Makuta," answered the Alternate Tuma. "The Great Being Angonce on Bara Magna knows of the mission but all I need to do is put that dimension into this one. Combine the two. Now that Lesovikk has told me how to control the mask of space, I can do that." "Great lets do it!" cried Katau. "I need help to organize the mixed universe," answered the Alternate Tuma. "This is a Great Being word I remember, something called Codak Nui meaning combined," said Katau. This part of the story is also in the Mata Nui Saga Category:Stories